1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a storage container. In particular, this invention relates to a storage container which has adjustable storage areas and is supported by attachment brackets of a tonneau cover assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tonneau covers are becoming increasingly popular as an added option for pickup trucks. The tonneau cover overlies the cargo bed of the pickup truck to provide covered storage in the bed and also improve vehicle aerodynamics.
Storage containers in multiple shapes and sizes are also increasing in popularity for pickup trucks, sports utility vehicles, and the like. Storage containers allow for storage of items without the items being able to slide around, become damaged, or spill.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,559 B1 discloses a rigid tonneau cover. The tonneau cover is fabricated with an integral storage box. The integral storage box provides a smaller compartment to place items that it is desired to not have them shifting around. The tonneau cover with an integral storage box is, however, limited in its ability to organize the cargo bed of a pickup truck because it is not versatile. There are times when additional storage containers are needed. Further, there are times when storage containers of different sizes are needed for a particular task. Therefore, a need exists for a more versatile system for organizing a cargo bed of a pickup truck.
A storage assembly is disclosed for a vehicle having an open bed defined by opposing sidewalls, a front wall and a rear tailgate. The storage assembly includes a tonneau cover that covers at least a portion of the open bed. The tonneau cover is movable between open and closed positions to provide selective access to the open bed. A plurality of brackets extend between the opposing sidewalls, the front wall and the rear tailgate. A storage bin is removably securable to the brackets. The storage bin creates a removable compartment within the open bed allowing items stored therein to be organized and removed as a group when desired.